Visitante desconocido
by Reitsuki.Mitsukuri
Summary: ... Llevado por la dulzura de los labios ajenos, el desconocido no se lo pensó ni dos veces y se posicionó sobre el inconsciente cuerpo y allí se quedó devorándole con la mirada ...
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic fue creado sin fines de lucro ni ninguna mala intención, yo sólo busco saciar mi pervertida imaginación que de vez en cuando me sorprende con buenas ideas. Espero que les agraden los fics de -man (no pongo aquí la pareja para darle más suspenso jujuju que su intuición les diga quien es el desconocido) Sin más reparo que un "Gracias por leer" les cedo paso a la lectura.****  
**

Bienvenidos sean lectores a un nuevo fanfic que prometo llamará la atención, intento con este nuevo trabajo (así es lo veo como un trabajo y un reto personal) hacer que el lector pueda tomar un papel en la historia, más bien la idea es que sean ustedes los que descubran quién es el desconocido visitante. Así que hagan sus apuestas y Enjoy!

* * *

**Visitante desconocido: Capitulo 1**

Había caído la noche hace ya varias horas atrás, dentro de la Orden oscura las personas se iban a su cuarto después de haber disfrutado de una agradable cena o tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente. En el encierro de un cuarto se encontraba Allen, inmerso en su trabajo en uno de los altos pisos repletos de dormitorios; él escribía a punto de caer rendido por el sueño que de a poco se encargaba de adormecerle el cuerpo, su mano intentaba dibujar los caracteres del modo más legible que fuera posible, pero sus grandes intentos fueron doblegados por el ya insoportable cansancio y el chico de plateados cabellos se dio por vencido. Arrastró con pereza los pies y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cómoda cama y tomando la mano que le tendía Morfeo se adentró en un lapsus onírico y sin sentido.

El reloj en la pared dio cuenta de los minutos que pasó en inconciencia el chico antes de que las luces del cuarto se apagaran de la nada, Timcampy se sobresaltó y revoloteó en el lugar, iba directo a despertar a Walker, pero unas cautelosas manos se dieron el trabajo de seguirlo con el más tangible de los silencios y atraparlo con sigilo para luego meterlo en un saquito con cuidado y encerrarlo a su vez en un cajón evitando que el golem cumpliera su cometido. Posteriormente el dueño de esas manos avanzó para sentarse en el borde del lecho que en esos momentos se encontraba ocupado y sin reparos acarició con un dedo la mejilla del peli claro provocándole una sonrisa en el rostro que terminó por cautivar al desconocido. Llevado por la dulzura de los labios ajenos, el desconocido no se lo pensó ni dos veces y se posicionó sobre el inconsciente cuerpo y allí se quedó devorándole con la mirada a medida que uno de sus extensos índices rozaba y empujaba en sus labios intentando ingresar en la húmeda y cálida cavidad, cumplió se labor al colarse por una mínima abertura que se había producido cuando el de cortos cabellos gimoteó un poco incómodo, una vez adentro se le unió un segundo dedo y con ellos fue descubriendo el lugar, jugando con la lengua y acariciando el paladar hasta el instante en que se aburrió y los retiró para sustituirlos por su boca que posesivamente mordió, humedeció y succionó todo cuanto se le puso en el camino, bajando por la barbilla deteniéndose un poco en el cuello mientras que sus desocupadas manos se encargaban de desabotonar la camisa y deshacer el nudo de la corbata.

Una vez que terminó se encontró con una blanca piel, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de una suave respiración y a medida que le recorría con la vista no pudo evitar deslizarse dentro de la ropa interior de Allen, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltar sonido alguno que pudiera delatar su persona. Quién estaba siendo acariciado de tal manera se despertó con el sabor de un gemido en los labios, se removió un tanto inquieto y buscó enfocar la vista, aun así lo único que supo en concreto es que había alguien en su cuarto, que estaba sobre él tocándolo lascivamente y besándole el abdomen con descaro (…)

* * *

Gracias por leer ¿Quieren más? pues tendrán que esperar un poco!

Bye bye~

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaa aquí vuelvo a aparecer yo, con el segundo capitulo de este interesante fanfic. Aprovecho de agradecer a todo aquel que sigue mi historia, me dan mas ganas de escribir. Pero ya, sin mas retraso Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Visitante desconocido: Capitulo 2**

(…) Quién estaba siendo acariciado de tal manera se despertó con el sabor de un gemido en los labios, se removió un tanto inquieto y buscó enfocar la vista, aun así lo único que supo en concreto es que había alguien en su cuarto, que estaba sobre él tocándolo lascivamente y besándole el abdomen con descaro.

Alterado intentó ineficazmente alejar a esa persona que no respetaba su espacio personal, pero su abusador no iba a detenerse ni aunque se lo pidieran, por el contrario, se apoderó con facilidad de las muñecas del peli plata y acalló cualquier demanda verbal con un bestial beso a la vez que hacía que su mano libre se cerrara con firmeza alrededor de su ahora despierta virilidad, Allen jadeó quedamente y sintió que se le iba el alma en ese acto, pero su sorpresa no duró mucho ya que fue superpuesta por una inexplicable sensación que lo llevó a un instante de duda. Finalmente se dejó llevar de a poco por el vaivén que le aceleraba el pulso y le volvía irregular la respiración. La tensión entre los dos cuerpos fue disminuyendo, como si el de claros cabellos cediera ante el goce del roce que se efectuaba entre su piel y la desconocida.

De a poco y sin prisa las muñecas fueron liberadas y sin petición alguna las manos se aferraron a la espalda del otro, el rostro de Walker tomó un tinte rojo en las mejillas mientras su cuerpo terminaba de relajarse dejándose complacer y a la vez animando a esa persona que se daba el trabajo de consentirlo por medio de gemidos y suspiros que ni siquiera trataban de ser retenidos ¿Dónde había quedado su sentido común? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Siquiera se daba cuenta de hasta dónde pensaba llegar su visitante? Su conciencia trató de entrar una vez más en su cabeza, de persuadirlo dándole crédito al hecho de que era un desconocido, un cualquiera…pero siendo eso y algo más el albino planeaba entregarle su cuerpo a ese alguien que le quemaba la piel.

Así se mostró en el momento en que cada entrecortado exhalación se iba llevando consigo un poco más de su perdida cordura. Unos dedos se introdujeron por la parte baja del exorcista que sollozó y gritó aturdido por la repentina intromisión, aquél incógnito no se detuvo pero tuvo la suficiente inteligencia y dedicación como para alejar la mente del de plateados cabellos con un beso apasionado y tierno mezclado con el desenfrenado deseo carnal que se palpaba en su miembro. La preparación se hubo completado en el instante en que la necesidad de "más" se expresaba en el movimiento de caderas de Allen que esperaba ansioso el momento en que con una seca estocada le penetraría…o al menos eso había imaginado, debido a que un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el excitante momento.

-Allen-kun ¿Estás despierto? –Era Lenalee quien llamaba presurosa, casi con preocupación en la voz. El desconocido se tensó levemente deteniendo sus manos y separándose ágilmente de su casi uke habiendo antes depositado un suave beso en su frente perlada de sudor, luego avanzó hacia la ventana al mismo instante en que los golpes en la madera se volvían más anhelantes y exigentes, Allen se giró justo en el momento en que se escuchó que abrían el pestillo de la ventana, pero ahí ya no había nadie, tan solo estaba él rodeado de la inmensidad de la oscura noche que se teñía por la soledad. Suspiró una vez más pero esta vez con un deje de angustia, bajó la vista intentando engañarse a sí mismo negando la tristeza que le daba no saber quién era esa persona… borrando de su mente cuanto rastro de deseo quedaba buscó su ropa entre la desordenada cama (…)

* * *

Hasta aquí! Gracias por leer, pronto volveré a actualizar.

Bye bye~

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


	3. Chapter 3

Lo se, lo se. Dejé abandonado este fic durante muuuuucho tiempo y no los culpo si se enojan o ya lo han olvidado, porque para ser sincera había perdido absolutamente toda mi pasión por la escritura, mi redacción se había muerto y mi imaginación no respondía ni a los electrochoques. Así que es normal si notan que este capitulo no esté con una redacción interesante.

Sin mas retraso, Enjoy!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Le tomó más de lo que creía el encontrar sus prendas de ropa y ponerlas sobre su cuerpo, las piernas aún le temblaban por las ansias reprimidas y sentía que con cada golpe en la puerta le subían los colores a la cara pensando en que la chica de largos cabellos se pudiera enterar de lo que hace poco ocurría en ese cuarto. Prácticamente corriendo llegó a la puerta y la abrió nada mas una rendijilla por donde se pudiera hacer contacto visual con un ojo

-Allen-kun ¿por qué demoraste tanto? –El aludido dio un respingo y suavizó la mueca de pánico con una risa falsa y poco creíble.

-Lo siento, me había quedado dormido –La chica entrecerró los ojos y examinó al albino todo lo que era posible en ese pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared, puso una mano sobre la madera y empujó levemente queriendo entrar. El dueño de la habitación opuso resistencia como nunca en su vida y la chica se enfadó, frunciendo los labios regañó a Allen por su desagradable comportamiento. Después de que ella se preocupara al oír extraños ruidos en el cuarto de su amigo le pagaba con descortesía y frialdad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora resulta que no puedo entrar al cuarto? –El peli plata asintió esperando con eso hacer desistir a Lenalee, la cual sospechó aún más -¿Qué escondes? –otro escalofrío recorriendo su espalda "nada" dijo, más culpable se veía, aún así ella decidió que no era bueno asfixiar al chico con preguntas, después de todo tenía un aspecto a mal traer que no le daba buena pinta. Se giró sobre los talones con las manos juntas tras la espalda y se alejó mientras hablaba ya más calmada –Espero que no estés en nada raro, mi hermano espera el informe para mañana temprano, no lo olvides.

Un alivio hizo que el Walker juntara la puerta y se dejara resbalar hasta el piso, allí se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido…Lenalee pensaba que era algo raro y cómo no si había estado a punto de entregarse por completo a alguien que ni de vista conocía, se cubrió el rostro con las manos avergonzado por su manera de actuar, pero es que había algo en esa persona que lo hacía sentirse seguro, como si fuera un presencia familiar y sin tenerlo siquiera premeditado la imagen de Lavi saltó a sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza con el rostro completamente rojo ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de su mejor amigo? Él jamás lo tocaría… ¿cierto? Y volvían las dudas a atormentarlo. La mañana llegó con pereza dejando a la vista un inconsciente Allen que dormía al lado de la puerta, desde el pasillo por fuera se escuchaban los pasos presurosos que al llegar frente al cuarto del durmiente se detuvieron, se dejó oír un suspiro y la madera de la puerta fue pateada ferozmente haciéndola abrir con dureza que le daba de lleno al cuerpo de Walker, una manera no muy bonita de despertar.

-¡¿Allen?! ¿Qué haces dormido de cabeza y a punto de caerte por la ventana? –Dijo un pelirrojo que le miraba extrañado, el albino, después de intentar no caer por la ventana, se sentó en el piso con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Lavi! No puedes entrar de ese modo a las habitaciones de los demás –Estaba a punto de estallar de enojo, pero su amigo se rió tan despreocupadamente que notó que no tenía sentido regañarlo si no iba a cambiar nunca. Entonces el más alto reparó en el desorden dentro del cuarto de Allen.

-Hey ¿No te han dicho que debes mantener el cuarto limpio? Mira nada más si hasta se han volado los papeles de tu escritorio ¿Y que hay con la ropa? Esa no es manera de cambiarte –Reprendió el del parche en el ojo comenzando a recoger las cosas del piso, al de los claros cabellos se le subieron los colores a la cara, si su amigo veía la cama estaba seguro de que notaria aquel fluido extraño sobre las sábanas, entró en pánico y sin saber qué hacer tacleó al chico dejándolo tirado en el piso, el mayor se enfadó y con su madura personalidad salió persiguiéndolo, a lo que el brote de habas no encontró otra salida que alejarse del lugar. El pelirrojo sonrió por lo bajo y antes de seguir con su juego de capturar a Walker retrocedió sobre sus pasos, abrió un cajón y liberó del saquito al pequeño Golem dedicándole una risita cómplice.

* * *

Y ¿qué opinan? aún no estoy segura de haber recuperado mi redacción, pero hago lo que puedo y ahora que ha vuelto un poco mi imaginación trataré de no volver a dejarla olvidada xD

Gracias por leer

Bye bye~

Reitsuki Mitsukuri


End file.
